Noble House Of Black
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: It all begins when they are all at a young age,Ecko is born after Narcissa.Causing jealousy from Bellatrix whom had been the favorite of her parents,but that changed when Ecko came along.Which then brings them to their Hogwarts school years,and even after
1. The Journal

Kreacher walks into the room beginning to clean off the tapestry with a feather duster.

"Kreacher will keep it tidy here Mistress...Kreacher will make sure the tapestry remains" said Kreacher.

Kreacher squints his eyes at a piece of the tapestry.

"Who is beside Miss Cissy" said Kreacher moving to where a piece of the tapestry read _Narcissa Black_.

Kreacher dusted away an old dusty spot, then revealing another beside her.

"Ecko Black" questioned Kreacher puzzled.

"You wouldn't remember her Kreacher" said a familiar voice from the door.

_'Blood traitor filth, walking among Mistresses house...oh what would Mistress say to Kreacher' _Kreacher thought to himself.

"Master Sirius, Kreacher is proud to see you...it seems as though Master is right, that Kreacher does not _remember_" said Kreacher turning and bowing to Sirius.

Sirius walked along the wall, and looked to where his piece of the tapestry once had been.

"Kreacher must excuse himself Master, Master wished him to clean" said Kreacher walking out of the room.

Kreacher left his cleaning equipment at the bottom of the steps, where he then opened up a well hidden door where he had a room. He looked around, he had known he'd seen something that the blood traitor Weasleys had tried to throw out. Kreacher moved through his stuff, and there it was! He found it, Kreacher blew off the dust on the book.

There on the outside of the book was a picture of a smiling girl; she had silky medium length black hair, light brown skin, and grey eyes. Underneath the picture was lettering that spelled; _Ecko Black_.

It was a daily journal, and he had found it! He now had exactly four of them; Miss Meda's, Miss Bella's, and Miss Cissy's. Kreacher carefully placed it on the small shelf above his small bed, which he rarely slept in.

"Kreacher" said Sirius opening Kreacher's door.

Kreacher quickly his the journal behind his back.

"What are you hiding behind your back" said Sirius.

"Kreacher is hiding nothing, he is just presenting himself to Master properly" said Kreacher.

"Kreacher" said Sirius pulling Kreacher out of his sleeping quarters, and holding him up in the air.

Sirius then snatched the journal from behind Kreacher's back.

"Kreacher only wished to read it" said Kreacher.

"Where did you get this" said Sirius.

"Kreacher had saved it, from...the _cleaning_" said Kreacher.

Sirius knew that phrase well; Kreacher had since used it, to discuss what the Weasleys and a few others had done awhile back to clean the house. Sirius had returned after the war awaiting for someone else to return as well.

"Well go on then" said Sirius.

Kreacher looked to the journal with interest.

"_Go_" said Sirius.

Kreacher obeyed, and walked down the hall with his mop and bucket. Sirius then went into the living room, and sat in an armchair. He knew this was Ecko's...he had seen it before, but why not read it?

Sirius opened the journal, and began to read it:

* * *

><p><em>Mother gave you to me today, she gave all of us journals. It's a wonderful thing for her to do, don't you think.<em>


	2. Bellatrix's Rage

My name is Ecko Elliot Black, my mom that it's a pretty name. I have grey eyes, light brown skin, and silky black hair that comes to my shoulders. I was born in 1959, at the moment I am three soon to turn four; I am four years younger then Narcissa my older sister, six years younger then Andromeda my even older sister, and eight years younger then my oldest sister Bellatrix.

In my opinion, being youngest is the worst position in any family, but for some reason my eldest sister Bellatrix thinks it's the greatest position.

So I've woken this morning, and everyone was still asleep. Very typical in my opinion, so I got out of bed and placed on my slippers. I then began to move slowly over the wooden flooring, to assure I didn't wake my sisters up. We each have our own separate beds, but at the moment we share a single room; the beds are arranged in birth order: first Bellatrix, second Andromeda, third Narcissa, and lastly me.

"Ecko, where are you going" asked Bellatrix.

_'Drat!' _I thought to myself.

"Perhaps she's going to explore" said Andromeda sitting up in her bed.

"Explore? What's there to explore" asked Narcissa sitting up.

"It's amazing! I've found this perfect spot-" "No you haven't" interrupted Bellatrix.

"But I have! If you'd come with me-" "I forbid you from it, your are never to speak this _foolishness _again...if mother and father heard you speaking like that, father would knock those dreams out of your head! A few Cruciatus Curses, would be the only lesson you'd be learning" said Bellatrix interrupting me once again.

"Okay" I said my shoulders slumped, and beginning to walk back over to my bed.

"You can show me the secret spot" piped Narcissa, but not too loudly.

"Cissy, don't encourage her" said Bellatrix.

"Yes, and me...I'll come along too" said Andromeda getting out of her bed.

"Well then I'm coming with you, don't want you three getting into a lot of trouble...you'll need someone with _proper _experience to give an alibi" said Bellatrix placing her feet out of her bed.

Soon they were all up, and moving slowly down the stairs. Bellatrix then opened the back door, and they all ran out of it.

"Come on! I've got to show you it" I said beginning to run through the wheat field.

Narcissa and Andromeda followed close behind me, and Bellatrix was bringing up the rear.

"Wait, do not run so fast!" said Bellatrix.

"Hurry up Bella" said Narcissa.

I ran until I reached a far forest clearing where the light hit these beautiful white roses, causing them to sparkle from the morning dew.

"It's beautiful" said Andromeda.

"Do you know how much gold could be made off of these" said Bellatrix.

"What" I said in question.

"Imagine the possibilities when father finds out" said Bellatrix.

"Bella-" "You can't tell him! He'll destroy all the roses...they won't grow naturally if their growth process is interrupted" I said, accidentally interrupting Narcissa.

"How dare you tell me what I can and can't do" said Bellatrix angrily.

"But Bella, you don't understand" I said.

"Hmph! I'm going to tell father, and it won't make a difference what you've got to say _Ecko_" said Bellatrix turning on her heel, and walking back.

"She'll kill all of the flowers" I said.

"Don't worry Ecko, I'll go talk to her" said Andromeda going after Bellatrix.

"Come on...we should go, before mother and father wake up" said Narcissa placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay" I said lowly, then coming with Narcissa to return to the house.

As we began to re-approach the house, I felt a dreadful feeling in my stomach, and wished that the flowers would all fly away as though they were on floating lily pads and drifting away slowly into the sky.

Later on, a doctor came to our home right around breakfast.

"And you say there are no signs at all" asked Dr. Humingwig.

"None at all, oh dear I am so worried" said Druella, my mother to Cygnus Black III, my father.

"Well perhaps she's a late bloomer many are, but if she hits four...I'm afraid-" "Are you suggesting that she...she might be a" Druella trailed off, choking back tears and anger.

"Now, I never said-" "My daughter _is not, _and _will not _be a _squib!_" hissed Cygnus III, interrupting Dr. Humingwig.

My father didn't like squibs, and my mother had even spoken that she would disown any of us if we'd been squibs.

"Excuse me, _father_" said Bellatrix.

"Yes, Bellatrix" said Cygnus III.

"I've found these _beautiful _white roses, that can be sold at very high prices...and I believe you should see them" said Bellatrix.

"Good dear, show them to me" said Cygnus III.

Bellatrix began to lead my father and mother out the back door, followed by Dr. Humingwig, and then the rest of us in the room. After about ten minutes, someone exclaimed:

"Look! Look Ecko look!" said Narcissa pointing up at the sky.

Above the trees where the parting was, which seemed to be glowing; it looked as though lily pads were flying above them. That is when everyone quickened their pace, and hurried to the forest. I smiled at the white roses, each floating on their own individual lily pads up into the sky.

I walked towards the roses, and they each grew their own lily pads and continued to fly up. As I made it to the center, I raised by hands above my head and watched the white roses fly up on the lily pads.

"She's definitely not a squib" said Dr. Humingwig.

I jumped up and down victoriously, all the while smiling happily up at the flying white roses on there lily pads glowing.

"NO!" shrieked Bellatrix stamping her feet angrily on the ground. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO" Bellatrix continued to shriek.

"Someone needs a nap" whispered Andromeda to Narcissa, causing Narcissa to giggle.

Later on into the night, we all lay down in our beds once again. Bellatrix, of course was pouting. Andromeda was whispering quietly to Narcissa, which whatever Andromeda was saying was making Narcissa giggle. I was looking up at the ceiling, putting together pictures out of the fallen pieces of the ceiling. However, I was brought out of my picture picking to find myself looking up at something with two small eyes, and I smiled up at it; which then I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Broomsticks

A few days back me and my sisters had found those white roses that floated away on lily pads, and though we've all laughed and giggled about it. Bellatrix got her revenge, and that revenge was telling father on all of us. Talking about how we had gone out there and saw the roses, except she changed it to sound as though she hadn't been out there. Tomorrow is my birthday, and I'll be sure to tell you all about it.

Oh, but father did give us a punishment; but since we hadn't done anything too bad, father made us get rags and a bucket to scrub the floors.

"Andromeda, I don't really understand...why did that man have a broom when he delivered that package to father" I asked.

"Brooms fly" said Andromeda.

"Brooms can't fly, I've seen Droopy sweeping with one...it never flew" I said.

Droopy is our house-elf, I talk to him sometimes. Father is always talking about how Droopy's a good house-elf, and doesn't try and procrastinate...I don't know what that means though.

"That's a cleaning broom, they've got other brooms that look kind of like when Droopy makes that chocolate ice cream and scoops it out for us at the ends" said Andromeda.

"Oh! Why fly on a broom though" I asked.

"They're good for a lot of things, but I hear it's especially fun to ride them. You go a lot like this" said Andromeda demonstrating by moving her hand in a wave like motion.

Andromeda continued to repeat it, and I moved my hand the same way she did as though it were two brooms flying right beside each other.

"AYE" yelled Bellatrix.

Andromeda and I both looked to Bellatrix.

"Back to work! Father wants the floors clean" said Bellatrix, then walking over to the bucket of dirty water and knocking it over with her foot. "Yeah, you missed a spot..._everywhere_" said Bellatrix, then walking away giggling.

"Why does she hate me" I asked Andromeda.

Andromeda looked to me worriedly.

"She doesn't hate you Ecko, we're sisters" said Andromeda.

I smiled at Andromeda, and we hugged and after that hug we both continued to scrub the floors as hard and roughly as we could. Which helped soak up the water left on the floor from the bucket.

After we all had finished scrubbing the floors, we'd come down to dinner.

"So, the floors clean" asked Cygnus III.

"Yes father" replied Andromeda.

"Yes father" replied Narcissa.

"Yes father" I replied.

"Good, perhaps you will remember well not to go out without _permission_" said Cygnus III.

"Yes...but father" I said trailing off.

Andromeda looked down into her lap immediately, afraid to look up. Narcissa had chosen to look to the ceiling, while Bellatrix had an overwhelming thrill in her eyes.

"What do you have to say Ecko" asked Cygnus III.

I noticed, that even my mother seemed slightly afraid.

"Bellatrix was outside as well, she lied father" I said.

Bellatrix's eyes went from thrilled to fearful, Cygnus III eyes narrowed and he stood.

"Look away" Druella spoke lowly to us.

Cygnus III took his wand out from inside his cloak, and pointed it towards Bellatrix.

"_Crucio_" hissed Cygnus III.

A tear fell from Narcissa's eye as Bellatrix fell to the ground and began to twitch wildly, Andromeda continued to keep her eyes to the ceiling. There were no tears forming in my eyes, but instead I felt slightly faint.

"_Crucio" _he yelled again.

Bellatrix began to scream again, and seemed to be gasping for air.

"_Crucio" _father said once again.

I felt as though I were about to fall over, Bellatrix screaming was overwhelming and made me afraid of my father.

"_Crucio" _he hissed again.

My eyes were beginning to close, only wishing for my father to stop. To not continue on, I'd never seen him this way.

"_Crucio" _he spoke allowed again.

Druella still hadn't said anything, but instead had continued to sit there in shock.

"_CRUCIO" _yelled my father loudly.

"He'll kill Bella" said Narcissa lowly.

Druella seemed to hear that, and it snapped her out of her trance.

"_Crucio" _again he yelled.

"STOP IT! DAMN IT CYGNUS STOP! YOU'LL KILL BELLATRIX" yelled Druella.

I felt relieved my mother had said something, but as he'd stopped and I'd attempted to stand to leave the table I fell.

"Ecko" said Narcissa catching me in her arms.

I could only see Narcissa's face as a blur, and saw Andromeda crouching down beside me. However, no matter how hard I tried...my eyes did not remain open. I felt so cold, and couldn't see any light.

* * *

><p>In the midst of the darkness; I imagined a peaceful valley with beautiful white roses floating up, as they had in the forest. The white roses were the only thing that made since...but in the same way they didn't, white roses didn't float on lily pads. However, they had that day...they had.<p>

Another clear vision arrived to me, it was was when Andromeda and I were scrubbing the floors again. We were sitting their talking, and then Andromeda showed me how the broom flew and I repeated the action just the same as she had. Then it came to when we had hugged each other, it was all so happy. There was no hurting, no pain...and tomorrow I'd be four.


	4. EchoEchoEcho

"Now blow out the candles" said Druella.

I blew the four candles out, and clapped to myself. My father had gone on an important business trip, and we wouldn't be seeing him for awhile.

"What you wish for" asked a boy with glasses, as I sat down on the couch beside Narcissa.

"A cat" I said.

"That's a waste of a wish" said the boy with glasses.

"I'm James, James Potter" said the boy with glasses.

"I'm Ecko" I said.

"Really" said a boy with curly hair.

"Yes, _really_" I said.

"Have you ever tried repeating your name several times, lower and lower" said the curly haired boy.

James laughed at this.

"Knock it off Sirius, I won't have you picking at my little sister on her birthday" said Andromeda.

Sirius smiled and laughed.

"You have to admit, it's _hilarious_" said Bellatrix.

"I see mother bought you a new bow, I suppose you won't mind we taking it" said Bellatrix pointing her wand at it, and it then making it cut itself into tiny pieces which were like confetti strips in my hair.

"You cut my new bow" I said.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it" said Bellatrix.

Bellatrix had never made me this angry in my life, and since I wasn't wearing a new dress; it would be the best time to teach her a lesson. So I pounced onto Bellatrix's head, and brought her to the ground.

"You can mock a pure blood girl, but you never destroy something valuable and _new_" said James.

"Lesson learned" said Sirius nodding his head, and then joining James in laughter.

"Bella! Ecko!" said Druella pulling me off of Bellatrix, while Andromeda got Bellatrix away.

"What happened that would cause you to attack your sister" said Druella to Bellatrix.

"But mum, she attacked me" said Bellatrix.

Druella looked to me, and I immediately brought up some fake tears and wiped one of my eyes.

"What's happened to your new bow" asked Druella looking to the green ribbon on top of my head, which used to have a bow attached to it.

"Bellatrix" I said.

Druella looked angrily at Bellatrix.

"Go to your room Bella" said Druella.

"But mom" said Bellatrix.  
>"Your room <em>now<em>" said Druella.

Bellatrix turned huffed, and then walked up the stairs to get to our room.

"Looks like Bella just got beat at her own game" said James.

"Now, let's continue to have fun" said Druella.

Afterward, the party continued everyone laughing joyfully. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bellatrix's head out the door looking towards me angrily. Which made this the moment I truly knew...she hated me.


	5. Falling Into Jealousy

I lost you for awhile, at the moment I'm thirteen...I know, huge age gap. However, I've begun a school called Hogwarts, father has returned. For now, it seems everything is well, and we haven't a thing to worry about. Bellatrix and Andromeda are still here, but they only do things to help the the moment I'm on the train with Narcissa.

"You don't think ill of me, do you" I asked.

"No, why would I" asked Narcissa.

"I don't know, I keep thinking about the day before my birthday when I was three" I said.

"Ecko" said Narcissa.

I looked to Narcissa.

"You were three, you were just telling father the truth" said Narcissa.

"Come on, you know she hates me...and I haven't a clue why" I said.

"Perhaps she's just jealous" said Narcissa then turning and blushing slightly.

"Thinking about blondie again" I asked lowly.

"Oh, shove off...I'm not the only one fancying distant cousins" said Narcissa.

"Who exactly is it, I fancy" I asked.

"Don't tell me, you're just playing with Sirius' emotions" said Narcissa.

"I'm not" I said.

"So you do fancy Sirius" asked Narcissa.

"Don't know yet" I said.

I looked over to where Lucius Malfoy was sitting, in other words "blondie". I'd came up with the nickname to call him so Narcissa wouldn't have to go and say his name all the time.

"How don't you know, though" asked Narcissa.

"Never really thought about it" I said looking to Narcissa.

"Well you probably shouldn't, father and mother would disapprove...perhaps someone they'd find a little more respectable" said Narcissa.

"Such as" I asked.

"Regulus" said Narcissa.

I glanced to where I could see Regulus sitting with Lucius and a few others as well.

"He's like two years younger then me" I said to Narcissa lowly.

"Father would approve" said Narcissa.

"I can live without him" I said.

Narcissa laughed slightly.

"Who's the black haired moody looking one next to Regulus" I said lowly to Narcissa.

"Oh...that's Severus Snape, I think" said Narcissa.

"Why'd you ask" asked Narcissa.

"Because...he continues to glance over her, and in a way it's bugging me" I said.

Narcissa was silent, but then looked out the window.

"Look the trains stopping" said Narcissa.

"It's hard to believe I'm the younger one" I said.

Narcissa smiled at me, and then we both stood up to begin to leave. It was chaotic once we reached platform, however we were glad to finally be here.

"Cissy..._Ecko_" said Bellatrix arriving in front of us.

"Dear Bella, what do we owe this pleasure" I asked.

Bellatrix ignored me, and then continued on walking.

"I can see how much more she loves me, more and more everyday" I said sarcastically.

Narcissa laughed slightly.

"Um...hi" said Severus.

"Hi" I said looking to Severus, who'd unexpectedly popped up along with Lucius.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is Snape" said Lucius.

"Hi" said Severus again.

Narcissa turned her head the other way, attempting not to laugh.

"Mind if we cut in" said Argo Avery popping up, in between Severus and me.

"It's rather rude to interrupt others, Argo" said Demetri Avery.

"Yes, but deep down...they all love me" said Argo.

"About as much, as an annoying _tick_" said Lucius.

"Why Lucy, I never knew you loved ticks" said Argo.

"We'll excuse ourselves away now...goodbye" I said moving Narcissa away with me, whom then giggled.

"You laugh at our misfortune" I said.

"What about Demetri Avery? He's pretty cute" said Narcissa.

"He's in your year" I said.

"Well, he didn't look to thrilled, with Argo embarrassing both of them in front of you" said Narcissa.

"I'm quite content with just making it to the castle without, yet _another _awkward moment" I said.

Narcissa merely giggled.

"Apparently, whatever you're eating...I should have some too, with how much you giggle all the time" I said.

"I giggled that time for another reason" said Narcissa.

"What" I asked.

"Look who's coming" said Narcissa.

I shifted my eyes slightly to the left, and saw the Mauraders approaching. A small smile came to my face, but it immediately disappeared when Sirius stood directly next to me.

"Hi Ecko" said Sirius.

"Hi" I said.

"How have you been" asked Sirius.

"I've been well" I said.

"Excuse me for interrupting" said James.

Peter Pettigrew was laughing slightly, so whatever James was about to say was possibly going to be funny.

"But, I seem to have forgotten Sirius...how exactly do you make a heart with your hands" asked James, and Sirius immediately punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh wait, I've got it" said James smiling, and then drawing an imaginary heart in the air with two of his fingers.

"_Shove off" _said Sirius.

"Would you like to ride in a carriage together" I asked to Sirius.

"Cissy! You absolutely must come, Malfoy's saved two seats on a carriage for you and Ecko" said Andromeda.

Sirius looked over to Andromeda as I had done, and when I looked back his eyes looked sad and slightly angrered.

"Ecko" said Narcissa.

I looked to Sirius hopefully.

"You go on...there's a much _better_ offer waiting" said Sirius sounding slightly angry.

For a moment I felt hurt, and then turned away to go with Narcissa.

"Wait Ecko" said James, but I did not turn and continued to walk.

"He did like you" said Narcissa, as we got closer to the gate to head to the carriages.

"No he didn't, and...if he hadn't acted like a jealous prude, then perhaps things would've gone better" I said.

"If you really do feel that way...I'm sure there's someone else that could be better for you then him" said Narcissa as we had entered the gate to head into the carriages.


	6. Stepping Stones

Sirius sighed from at the pages he'd just read, when he thought about that day...perhaps she had been right. Though, he had thought that Ecko had liked Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you need Kreacher" asked Sirius, seeing that Kreacher had stopped in the doorway.

"Master is reading the journal" asked Kreacher.

"Yes, why do you ask" asked Sirius.

"May Kreacher listen to Master read" asked Kreacher.

Though Kreacher did not enjoy not having the journal in his hands, he was annoyed that he had read all of the journal except for the one Sirius held. Kreacher had noticed once before, how the others had huge gaps of time not filled out; and the one by Ecko seemed to be much more complete. That is why Kreacher wished to read it, though he had only glanced through the pages he could tell that she'd put time into discussing it on parchment. This last journal would fill in all of the blanks.

"Do you not have cleaning to finish" asked Sirius.

"May Kreacher listen after he is through cleaning" asked Kreacher.

"Yes, you may" said Sirius.

Kreacher then bowed, and went back to cleaning. Sirius glanced at the grandfather clock, he'd been reading this for only forty minutes...should he continue? Why stop now? He'd read this far...what had she thought through this time? What had gone on with the Slytherins?

_I've seen many fall into clouds of jealousy and rage...I have yet to speak to Sirius for many days now, but perhaps he deserved. Yes, he did...he most certainly did!_

* * *

><p>It was nearly impossible for me to truly wish to forgive Sirius, how could I? After all this time he has yet to speak it me, and it is now Hogsmeade weekend in the winter. I am spending it with two of my sisters; Andromeda and Narcissa, Bellatrix of course...not included.<p>

"I am truly sorry I interrupted" said Andromeda.

"There's no need to apologize" I said.

"I wish I'd known" said Andromeda.

"It does not matter now" I said.

"After all, think about it...if he had wanted to speak to her, he would have done so already" said Narcissa.

"You needn't worry, I'll find someone else...I can live without Sirius, most of the family shuns him _anyway_" I said.

"That's just like you! Mask your feelings, and now all your missing is a silk fan waving to bring wind into your face" said Andromeda.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"It's like bloody stepping stones with the women in our family; first hiding feelings, then shuning, and then keeping secrets, which only leads to lies and deception" said Andromeda.

"We will not fall into that category" said Narcissa.

"I can promise that I'll never be with a Death Eater though...most are utter _snobs_, anyway" I said.

"At least we know they'll never fall out of blood purity" said Narcissa to me.

"_Blood Purity? _A complete invention of pureblooded snobs, I _pity _them" I said.

"You were raised in it, just as well as I...isn't that right Dromeda?" asked Narcissa to Andromeda.

"Oh..yes" said Andromeda coming out of a trance.

"Staring at a muggle-born..._naughty, naughty _Dromeda" I said smiling.

Andromeda blushed.

"Dromeda you could get in trouble" said Narcissa worriedly.

"Promise me, you didn't see anything" said Andromeda.

"Ecko" said Narcissa looking to me worriedly.

"Must have missed it? I could have sworn I went blind for a moment" I said.

Andromeda smiled, and then went away from them and over to the boy.

"Well I did" said Narcissa.

"No dear, I'm afraid you've come down with a fatal illness" I said pulling Narcissa away.

I pulled Narcissa along until we came into the _Three Broomsticks_. We sat down together at a table.

"Oh, but what would mother say" said Narcissa worriedly, as though it were all giving her a headache.

"We do not mention it to mother" I said.

"But Ecko-" "We can't, we promised" I said, interrupting Narcissa.

"What about Bella" said Narcissa.

"She's too loyal to the entire blood purity cause" I said.

"If mother finds out, she'll assure Dromeda being bombarded off the tree" said Narcissa.

Being_ 'bombarded off the tree' _was a simple way, of speaking off the spell '_Bombarda'_; which causes a small explosion, and the tree was your part of the tapestry. It was a magical tapestry that added members of the family accordingly, and is supposed to spread over the four walls of the room.

"That will not happen unless she knows, and sisters do not rat out other sisters" I said.

"I won't...but you know, father listens to everything...and the moment he hears a simple mumble about Dromeda, fancying a muggle-born he'll go wild with rage" said Narcissa.

"That won't happen, promise me you won't tell" I said.

"Promise" said Narcissa.

Narcissa took my hand, and shook it; as if to say she were being truthfull.

"Nothing bad is going to happen..._trust me_" I said.

This was our sisterly bond, keeping our promises effectively and not shunning the other. As well as, never following in the stepping stones as those did before. For the stepping stones were poisonous, and seemed to have cracks. However, one day we'd all have to face the stepping stones, resulting in the end of the stepping stones...disbelief, hatred, shunning, battling, and even a highly likely chance of death and disappearing.


	7. Fallen From Grace

It was winter holiday when father called me to his office, I could not tell why...I had not done anything wrong, so why had he called me to his office.

"Father" I said bowing to him, and looking to the floor.

"You have become a fine young lady, haven't you" Cygnus III says, turning around and sitting down his glass of scotch.

"Father, you're drunk" I said.

"Come here" said Cygnus III, leaning against his desk.

"No" I said shaking my head no, turning in fear attempting to open the door with the door knob.

"I said, Come here" hissed Cygnus III.

I heard the sound of his wand being taken from his cloak.

"Shut the door" said Cygnus III calmly.

I shut the door.

"Lock it" said Cygnus III.

I locked it, fearfully. At this point I was slightly shaking.

"Now turn around, and come to your father" said Cygnus III.

I turned around, but wouldn't move. The desk lamp flickered, which caused the office to flash from light to dark.

"Come" said Cygnus III.

I began to walk slowly over to the desk, and stopped in front of my father. He picked me up, and sat me on the desk and he turned and looked at me.

"So beautiful" said Cygnus III.

Cygnus III hand brushed my cheek, and I shuddered at his touch. His hand went to my waist and I felt a knot tie within my stomach, and the realization hit me of what he wanted to do.

"I've always wanted you...and now she's not here to get in the way" said Cygnus III.

I glanced to the side of the desk where my right hand was, and grabbed the scotch bottle. Then I mumbled a low spell, and the bottle broke.

"This is will be mine for the night" Cygnus III said quietly looking me up and down.

I grabbed a hold of the broken bottle, and slashed my father with it on his face. My father covered his face with his hand, and I moved off of his desk causing the desk lamp to fall onto the floor and break. The room then flooded with darkness, and I searched for my wand hoping I still had it.

However, as I searched I could not find it.

"I've been trained to see in the dark my dear, and will find you" said Cygnus III.

I moved quickly and away from him, standing up and trying to move closer to where I could be sure the door was. In an instance, when I heard my father closer I ran for it.

However, he caught me, and inexorably drove me against the wall; which he then made sure that he maintained a powerful grip on my body, and positioned me before him in such a way as to completely prevent me from hurting him.

Cygnus III watched my face, taking obvious pleasure in the power he now had. His thigh pressed against my hip and I was very aware of their intimate position. His erection was pressed the lower part of my body.

One of his hands moves down, and his fingers hook under my knee; then spreading my legs apart, pulling my hips up to meet his. I'm trapped against the wall, and I try to move, but it's too late now. There's no way out.

He moves his hand on one of my hips after mumbling a spell to keep my arms to my sides; while his other hand moves down to my other hip, pinning me into place. His fingers bruise the skin on my hip as he smiles down at me, looking down into my face with a terrifying intensity. He moves his lips to my ear.

"You are mine" he whispers into my ear. "You always will be mine. Nobody else's, but mine".

Those were the last words he spoke to me, before he did what he'd pleased to me. The fear and terror inside of me being set in stone...but I could be sure if Bella had been here, she would have laughed. Saying that I'd finally fallen from grace, and that had been the reason I'd been _"Daddy's favorite"_.

It had been everything my father had ever wanted, all he had ever wanted...placed in a single night; alone, in his office, with me.


	8. Ancient House Of Avery

"I need you to take them right away" said Druella over the phone.

I could hear my mother's voice cracking over the phone, I was against the doorway. My sisters in the other room, discussing what could have happened that would cause us all to have to leave.

"Yes, at four o'clock...thank you again, Arceo" said Druella, then hanging up the phone.

Druella walked to me, and placed her hand on my shoulder; and then looked to the bite mark on my neck.

"Try and tell your sisters" said Druella, covering the bite mark with my hair and then walking out of the kitchen.

My eyes followed her as she walked out of the kitchen, she continued to walk as she always would. Though this time, she'd had a look of remorse in her eyes. Druella had checked with a wave of her wand, whether I was pregnant or not...and was glad to find I was not. Cygnus III, had not come out of his office this morning, and I was glad he hadn't.

Though I wasn't sure how Druella expected me to tell the others, and would they believe me? No...the only one I could be sure would believe me, was Narcissa.

As the house elves began to walk out the door with bags to a carriage waiting outside.

"Take care of your sisters Bella" said Druella kissing the top of Bellatrix's head, then letting her walk out.

"How long will we be gone mother" asked Andromeda.

"Not long Dromeda" said Druella kissing Andromeda on top of her head, and dismissing her out of the house.

"But I don't want to go" said Narcissa stamping her foot.

"You'll be back before you know it" said Druella.

"Alright" said Narcissa, then letting Druella kiss her on top of her head, and then leaving out the house.

"Goodbye mother" I said, walking out of the house.

We went inside a carriage, which looked small on the outside; but was much larger on the inside.

"Hello, Mr. Avery" said Bellatrix getting in and sitting down beside Arceo.

"Grand to see you, Mr. Avery" said Andromeda sitting beside Bellatrix.

"Evening, Mr. Avery" I said getting in, and sitting beside Demetri.

"Salutations, Mr. Avery" said Narcissa sitting beside me.

"I told you they were all rather odd, father" said Demetri.

"Indeed" said Arceo.

"I like them, more then I like you" said Argo to Demetri.

"Be kind Argo, no need in demeaning your brother" said Arceo.

"Yes Father" said Argo to Arceo.

"We're coming to stay with you" asked Bellatrix, sounding rather appalled to the idea.

"You needn't worry _Bellatrix, _you'll find that our house is _much larger_ and _much_ more _extravagant _then yours" said Arceo, causing Argo to laugh slightly.

Bellatrix did her usually "Hmph", and turned her head up dismissing what Arceo had just said. The carriage arrived through the gates of Avery's large home, and to Bellatrix's dissatisfaction; the house was much larger.

We got out of the carriage, and made out way to the front step; which then a house elf opened the door, and bowed it's head to us.

Later on, me and Narcissa sat in a bedroom alone. While Bellatrix and Andromeda slept in another room.

"It's a beautiful home, but why did mother send us here" asked Narcissa.

"Do you remember when father called me to his office" I asked.

"Yes...but why did he" asked Narcissa.

"I don't want you to tell Bellatrix or Andromeda, though...promise" I said.

"What is it" asked Narcissa.

"Father raped me h-he pinned me to the wall" I said.

"I'm sorry...I wish I'd known" said Narcissa.

I nodded, keeping back tears.

"It would be much safer to leave it alone...you know that" said Narcissa coming close to my bed.

"Yes...I know" I said a tear coming down my face, and Narcissa hugged me.

That is when I saw her, Andromeda looking on the outside of the door.

"Dromeda" I said getting up from my bed to go after her, which shocked Narcissa.

Narcissa followed me close behind.

"Dromeda wait!" said Narcissa.

"She's lying" said Andromeda.

We'd come into Bellatrix and Andromeda's room.

"I would never lie, about something this serious" I said.

Andromeda went back into her bed, and sat with her legs close to her chest.

"What's going on" asked Bellatrix sitting up.

"Ecko's lying" said Andromeda.

"About what now" asked Bellatrix.

"I've never lied to you two" I said tears coming down my face.

"You'd know all about lies...wouldn't you Ecko" said Andromeda.

I moved away from Andromeda...this was not the girl I knew.

"What are you talking about" I asked.

"YOU TOLD MOTHER" yelled Andromeda.

"I would never" I said.

"You told her about me and Ted" said Andromeda.

"I didn't-" "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES" yelled Andromeda, interrupting me.

"THANKS TO YOU I'M OFF THE TAPESTRY, THANKS TO YOU I'M SHUNNED!...JUST KEEP ON FOLLOWING THOSE DAMMED STEPPING STONES, DON'T YOU-" "She didn't tell her...I did...I broke the promise" said Narcissa.

"I trusted you, Cissy" said Andromeda, a tear coming down her face.

"Ecko is not lying" said Arceo entering the room.

"Mr. Avery, I apologize for my sisters-" "No need, Ecko is not lying...I warned your mother not to leave with you three, not to leave you alone with that man I used to call my _friend_...He told me what he was going to do to you, and how he would do it. I am sorry, _truly _Ecko" said Arceo to me, interrupting Bellatrix.

"Everyone is" I said a tear falling from my eye, which I then turned and walked out of the room.

Narcissa followed me back to the room, and Arceo had gone back to sleep. While Andromeda cried in the other room.


	9. Secrecy

_It's been three years, it's my seventh year...I'm ready to graduate, all the darkness that has polluted the family has gotten worse. Andromeda left the Avery home as soons as possible, learning of Cissy's betrayal had destroyed her. Bellatrix...she'd joined up with someone the Avery family called __**Voldemort**__. Cissy...sweet Cissy...had gone of to be with Malfoy. I had been left to Hogwarts, Sirius had asked me on the date...the only light I could find in this situation. Sirius is my light, he talks about this group called the Order of the Phoenix. With all the disappearances going on nowadays, I don't see why they even try._

"Hey gorgeous" Sirius said, his hands snaking around me, and I leaned into the warmth of his arms.

I'm here with all of my friends, and I'm sitting around worrying about home. Staying with Lily was the best thing for me, the Evans family was just so kind, how could my purebloods hate muggles?

"Is something troubling you darling" Sirius questioned brushing my hair away from my face.

"Just a bit anxious, I suppose" I answered.

"Anxious about what?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, my love...it's nothing" she replied.

"You don't have to go home after seventh year, we're all heading up to James' place. Everything will be alright, you'll see" he said.

* * *

><p>A memory flashed through Sirius' brain, and he put his face in his hand for a moment. This was all so much for him to take in, but he had to finish reading, and understood that this recounted those days that had past him so long ago. How had he let himself be so foolish, all this time she'd known. These were the days he had tried to forget, and all the days he'd always regret. He looked to Kreacher who seemed very eager for him to continue reading, and he looked down at the next paragraph. Every word he read, bit into his very soul. What could he have done...to prevent this.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>James and Lily Potter<strong>  
><em>

_Throughout the entire wedding I couldn't help, but think...my two dearest friends getting married? Preposterous! James only asked her to marry him, what seemed like, just yesterday. However, we were all standing here now raising our glasses to toast the new couple._

"Are you alright Ecko?" a voice asked, and I looked toward him.

"Oh, sorry Remus...my thoughts are a bit preoccupied, is all" I told him.

"Sirius and you are bound to tie the knot sometime soon, no worries...you know he's always had a hard time asking you important questions. Why if James hadn't made him bump into you before the sixth year ball, he would have never asked you out" Remus assured.

"True" I laughed, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure moving in the corner.

"If you'd excuse me Remus" I said giving him a small smile.

I even walked passed Andromeda and Teddy, when I made it to the back of the room, I opened the door that led to a mysterious back room, and after I'd shut the door...a familiar shrill voice shrieked.

"Well would you look who it is Cissy" the voice spoke.

I could feel the hair on the back of my neck raise, and I put my back to the door.

"If it isn't the youngest of us" the voice came again, echoing off the walls of the dark room.

All I could he were the sound of her heels hitting on the ground.

"Itty. Bitty. Baby..." Bella said, her wand illuminating.

"Hello Bella" I addressed, then turning my head a little, and seeing Lucius and Narcissa.

"Cissy...Blondie" I said.

"_HIS NAMES LUCIUS!" _Bella shrieked, drawing my attention back to her. "But you wouldn't know anything about them, everyone _left_...and you stayed with the _blood traitors._ Hanging around with muggleborns, you're so _weak_ Ecko...you've _always_ been _weak_. Especially now, you've never been able to fend for yourself...I could kill you right now-" I drew my wand, and Bella laughed. "Always waiting to prove yourself, always so _perfect. _What would Sirius do if you weren't so _perfect_ anymore, do you think he'd stay with you? Will he stay with you after he finds out what you've been hiding from him-" Bella paused, the expression on my face making her smile. "You're the _worst_ at Occlumency, but you could do no wrong in mum's eyes...or father's...what have you ever had to complain about? _Daddy's favorite"_ Bella snapped.

"He _raped_ me Bella, that should not conclude that I'm his favorite. You're just as mad as him!" I shouted.

_"CRUCIO" _Bella shouted angrily.

_"Protego"_ however, even with the spell's protection...a cut slashed across my wrist, and I grabbed onto it.

"She's stronger witch Bella, she'd make great use for the dark lord" Lucius said.

"NO! HE'S MINE! EVERYONE LIKES HER BETTER! I WANT THIS ONE THING TO BE _MINE_" Bella exclaimed.

_"Expelliarmus"_ came a familiar voice.

The entire Order of the Phoenix was inside of the room, and five members had to restrain Bella. Lucius and Narcissa were already gone.

"NO! IT ISN'T FAIR! I AM THE ELDEST! I SHOULD BE THE FAVORITE! I SHOULD BE THE STRONGEST!" Bella shouted.

"Put a silencing charm on her" Sirius stated.

"I KNOW YOUR SECRET ECKO! IT WAS I WHO DISCOVERED YOUR SECRET" Bella stated.

_"Silencio" _stated Remus, and Bella was silenced.

Her mouth opening, it was as though she were a dragon who had become unable to spew fire, and she knew what I was hiding. Sirius didn't know, I couldn't have him know just yet.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait, I wasn't sure how to continue it...that seems to be happening quite a bit with my stories, and even then the chapters don't turn out as long and with as much effort as I feel I put into them; but I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot sooner than this one did.<em>

_- **MadmoiselleIvory**_


End file.
